They Could Have Been Something
by Amaranti
Summary: Some couples have the chance to find out whether they belong to each other or not. Some don't.


**Title:** They Could Have Been Something  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** unfulfilled Sebastian/Blaine, past Kurt/Blaine (lots of Kurt/Blaine friendship)  
**Warnings:** Adult language, character death (old age). **ANGST.**

**Summary:** Some couples have the chance to find out whether they belong to each other or not. Some don't.

* * *

**This is written from Kurt's point of view, but there is no longer a love triangle.**

**And at the beginning I planned this to be like 1-2000 words long, I don't know what happened.  
**

* * *

Kurt meets Sebastian Smythe when they are teenagers, dislikes him from the very beginning simply because the guy is a sleazebag and he is after Kurt's boyfriend, then _loathes_ the bastard because of his slushie-throwing, blackmailing ways, then realizes not even Sebastian is totally unredeemable after David Karofsky's suicide attempt.

Then he mostly forgets about Sebastian.

Kurt remembers him only for a few moments after high school, like when Blaine flinches and looks down when Rachel complains about one of her archrivals at NYADA – _she tried to use blackmail to get me to stop singing, like that terrorist Warbler, do you guys remember him? _Or when Blaine's mother suggest Paris for their honeymoon and Blaine can't answer why he doesn't want France; Kurt has to help him out with saying they want something more tropical and exotic. Or when they adopt Lizzie and Carole buys the fanciest bottle of Courvoisier to celebrate and Blaine ends up drinking nothing but tap water because _Kurt, come on, you know alcohol isn't my friend _despite spending the first night of their honeymoon doubled over the toilet, vomiting up the mixture of at least six different cocktails while Kurt soothingly caressed his back.

He meets Sebastian again when he is thirty-one; Lizzie's little hand clutching his fingers, holding three bags in his other hand and a roll of wrapping paper under his armpit. Sebastian is sitting on a bench next to a huge potted plant, reading through some very official looking papers, occasionally pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy, what is wrong?" Lizzie asks after she gets bored of Kurt staring at Sebastian. For a moment Kurt contemplates leaving before Sebastian spots them, but in the end his curiosity wins.

"See that man with the papers, sweetie?" Lizzie nods, her thumb finding her lips. "He is a…" Kurt hesitates because a friend isn't exactly – or at all, to be honest – what Sebastian was, but he doesn't know what else to say. The truth is way too complicated for a little kid like Lizzie. "We used to be friends."

"Ooh." Lizzie smiles brilliantly at that; if the stranger is daddy's friend then she doesn't have to be afraid of him.

Sebastian looks up from his papers. His eyes widen and the corners of his lips twitch like they either want to curl into a mocking smirk or a polite, cold smile, but in the end they remain slightly parted in surprised.

"Hello," Kurt says with a diplomatic smile. He doesn't know what to expect from Sebastian, but he is ready to give as good as he gets if he has to. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," Sebastian nods, still looking like he isn't sure he isn't hallucinating. He takes his glasses off gingerly. "Hey, Kurt." Sebastian glances down at Lizzie and gives her a sweet smile that is so painfully faked it is obvious Sebastian has never had to deal with kids before. "And you are?"

"My name is Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

Something shifts in Sebastian's eyes and his lower lip trembles at the name. It's a blink and miss moment, but Kurt catches it and he feels his heart ache, just for a moment.

"We're divorced," Kurt says quickly. Sebastian looks up at him, his expression completely unreadable now. "We are still friends and we are still her dads, but we are no longer married."

"I'm hungry." Lizzie lets go of Kurt's hand to start to tug at his pants. "I know you said papa made cheese macaroni but I want something sweet and I want it now."

"Well, aren't you spoiled rotten, Elizabeth." Sebastian laughs; Kurt is a little surprised it isn't malicious or mocking at all. He just sounds honestly amused, in an almost kind way. "I have a pear, do you want it? It's sweet like honey and it's also very healthy."

Kurt can't help but smile a bit at that. Lizzie looks up questioningly and Kurt nods, his smile widening when Lizzie jumps to take the pear out of Sebastian's outstretched hand, sinking her little teeth into the fruit.

"What do you say when you get something?" Kurt reminds her.

"Thank you." Lizzie chews with her mouth open; Blaine always scolds her for that but Kurt doesn't care that much about it; sure, it's not very elegant but Kurt does it too sometimes and he suspects she learned it from him. "What is your name, kind sir?"

Sebastian burst out laughing at 'kind sir' and Kurt grins too, half-embarrassed, half-proud; he was the one who taught her the 'kind sir' expression, just for fun, but he never expected her to use it in a situation like this.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe."

Lizzie nods thoughtfully.

"Daddy said you were his friend." Sebastian looks at Kurt with his head tilted and curiously raised eyebrows. _I couldn't exactly tell her you wanted to screw her papa in high school_, Kurt thinks; if Sebastian's knowing smirk is any indication he understands Kurt. But it's not exactly that sleazy, awful smirk that made Kurt's skin itch in frustration and disgust back in high school. It's almost like a watered down version; like Sebastian doesn't really mean it. "Were you also papa's friend?"

The smirk slips off Sebastian's face as if it were slapped off and the smile that takes its place is so sad Kurt's completely taken aback. Sebastian doesn't even try to hide his feelings; all his honest sorrow spill out of that small smile.

"Yeah." Sebastian's voice is quiet and wistful. "Your papa was my very first true friend."

If some would have told Kurt in high school that one day he will feel sorry for the boy who tried to steal his boyfriend, insulted him and tried to slushie him Kurt would have laughed at them. But now there is absolutely no glee or satisfaction in Kurt; he just feels sorry for this man. The man who used to carry himself with such horrible arrogance when he was a boy before that meeting at the Lima Bean when he called the blackmail off; the man who now seems so much more _broken_ than the teenager who apologized and wasn't believed but was instead told _That means nothing to me_.

"I have to go. It was nice to see you, I guess."

Sebastian puts the papers away and stands up; Kurt can take in his clothes in all their glory only now. The popped collars in high school were a bigger fashion disaster than most of Rachel's outfits, but this suit really becomes Sebastian; it's elegant without being over-the-top, giving off no-nonsense vibes without being outright threatening.

"Can we at least have a drink or something?"

Kurt still doesn't know anything about the Sebastian now; he is still curious.

Sebastian hesitates for a moment but then he shrugs.

It's similar to the first time they met; sitting opposite each other in a coffeehouse, wary of the other. But the boy they both wanted back in high school is someone Kurt is no longer in love with and the baby girl he adopted with Kurt is now sitting curled up in Kurt's lap, munching Sebastian's pear.

"So, what is with you and Blaine?" Sebastian asks, his tone carefully emotionless.

"We still love each other as friends but we are not the love of each other's life like we thought in high school or when we got married or adopted Lizzie. I guess it's like fire, you know; when it burns the brightest you think it will never go out, but… but then it does. That's it, basically."

Sebastian doesn't say anything.

"What about you? Boyfriend? Husband?"

Sebastian snorts incredulously. Kurt glares at him; just because Sebastian seemed to be terrified of commitment when he was a teenager doesn't mean that ten years later he is still only after one night stands.

"Guess I'm married to my job." Sebastian circles the spoon in his drink three times before continuing. "I'm an attorney. You know the difference between a fashion designer like you or a Broadway actor like Blaine and an attorney like me? It's kind of expected of you two to be gay, especially of you, Kurt. But for an attorney to be out and proud… It doesn't work like that."

Kurt feels Lizzie start to fidget in his lap and he looks down at her, gently brushing a stray strand of golden brown hair off her forehead. Lizzie is too young yet to be truly aware of homophobia; even if sometimes she catches a disapproving glare from a stranger and her fingers grip her fathers' hands tighter Kurt and Blaine try to make sure she considers two men or women being in love just as normal as a man and a woman's relationship.

He wants to say something like _Come on, we are living in the twenty-first century, sure it still sucks for gay people a lot of times but it's not _that_ bad._

But Kurt knows Sebastian is not an idiot; he had to think about this a lot and there is nothing Kurt could say that would change his mind.

Kurt tells Lizzie to go to the restroom because they have to leave soon.

"I think you should visit us," Kurt begins after Lizzie scampers off obediently, licking the taste of coffee off his lips as he wonders what the hell he is doing. Is it really a good idea to offer Sebastian a chance to reunite with them? But he thinks about how hard Blaine is trying to pretend he doesn't care about Sebastian and how easily Kurt sees through him every time. "Blaine misses you a lot. He never actually says it but it is small things, like how he always changes channels way too quickly when it's a lacrosse match, doesn't want to listen to French songs or doesn't want me to bake Tarte Tatin because apparently that's your favorite cake… He doesn't _want_ to miss you but he still does."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow skeptically. Kurt isn't sure he should continue, isn't sure Blaine would want him to talk about this – Kurt isn't even sure exactly what Blaine felt or still feels for Sebastian, the only thing he knows is that every _He means nothing to me_ and _I don't want to bother with him anymore, can't we just forget him? _was a lie through Blaine's teeth.

"I think he feels like you two didn't have, I don't know, closure. Maybe he wants to know whether you two would work together or not. He loved me, but I think there was a part of him that also loved you a bit, or at least thought he could love you if things were different. I don't know. I'm not mad about it anymore. Of course I felt betrayed when I realized he has… _feelings_ for you, but now it doesn't matter. We mutually fell out of love with each other and I just want him to be happy, to find the man he can love and who can love him and if _somehow_ that guy is _you_, Sebastian goddamned Smythe, well…"

The look on Sebastian's face is such a raw, open, _painful_ thing Kurt can hardly look him in the eye, but he wills himself not to glance down.

"It wouldn't work," Sebastian grits out and it's like every word he forces out of his mouth causes him physical pain. "You are such a fucking idiot, Kurt. Don't you know who I am? I couldn't love him, he couldn't love me. If Blaine felt anything for me it was just the allure of a guy so new, so different, so exciting, so 'out there' as he said. It was the whole forbidden fruit thing or something, I don't know. But I do know there wasn't any _love_. And it just… we… we quite simply wouldn't, _couldn't_ work; we would disappoint each other, get annoyed and then bored of each other, I would hurt him and betray him, maybe cheat on him, maybe choose my work over him. He deserves someone better."

"So you are a coward," Kurt snaps angrily. It's ridiculous, it's absolutely _pathetic_. "What are you terrified of? You don't want to get hurt? But this is how love works – no, this is how _life_ works; sometimes you get hurt, but if you don't try at all then you don't get _anything_, don't feel anything and that's so much worse. Yeah, maybe you two will end up realizing you don't actually work together but at least you _tried_. I divorced Blaine, yes, but I will never regret spending those years together as boyfriends and then husbands. I will never regret adopting Lizzie. It's not 'either you are completely sure you will stay in love for the rest of your lives or you shouldn't even try to go out once'. Sometimes or maybe most of the time you fail, yes. But sometimes it works."

Sebastian raises his hands and then he is _clapping,_ in that sarcastic way he did back in high school that time New Directions and the Warblers had that stupid rivalry about Michael Jackson songs. But in high school Kurt actually _believed_ that Sebastian honestly thought they were ridiculous, but this time there is this _look_ on Sebastian's face – trying to be mocking and superior and failing horribly – that makes it painfully clear it's nothing but a mask.

"Ah, very cute," Sebastian laughs, a terrible staccato laugh that makes Kurt simultaneously loathe and pity him. "You should make some fortune cookies with these wise sayings. Or write a self-help book." The strained smirk disappears from his face. "Listen, Kurt. Blaine is a lovely and amazing person with an incredibly kind heart; he can find a million men who love him and he can love them all back. You don't have to worry about Blaine not being able to find his… I don't know exactly what silly sentimental bullshit you two like to fantasize about. Find his soul mate, the love of his life, whatever. It isn't me, _come on_, how could it be? If Blaine occasionally still thinks about me that's because I was this mysterious guy back in high school or something, but the reality is – at least when it comes to feelings and romance 'cause I'm pretty fucking awesome when it comes to other things – that I _suck_, Kurt. I… I am not good enough for him."

_Blaine is too good for you._

Kurt knows there is nothing else he could say to convince Sebastian and is it really important, anyway? Sebastian is probably right; what Blaine feels for him is most likely not true love but just some strange fascination or a silly feeling made from beautified memories. And they must be _really_ beautified because high school Sebastian was an unpleasant asshole extraordinaire.

But he treated Blaine differently than he did everyone else, didn't he?

Kurt feels an impatient tug at his pants and he grins down at Lizzie, scooping her carefully up and grabbing a napkin to wipe her pear-sticky lips and chin. Lizzie scrunches her nose in displeasure.

"I'm really going now." Kurt and Lizzie both look up at Sebastian and before Kurt could say something – _Yeah, okay, goodbye_ or _Take care, Sebastian _or _I hope it won't be too late when you realize you are screwing your whole life up _– Lizzie starts to speak.

"Come home with us? Old friends are always welcome." Kurt smiles softly because Lizzie does love singing with Mercedes, listening to Puck playing guitar or making sock puppets with Brittany and Tina. Maybe Lizzie would also like to listen to Sebastian talk about Paris – without bringing up his numerous one night stands there, of course – or learning the rules of lacrosse or whatever, Kurt doesn't know Sebastian that much. "You are _really_ tall and Uncle Finn is too busy nowadays and we plan to paint the ceiling blue and you could help us. Oh!" Lizzie lowers her voice to a stage whisper. "And daddy puts the sweets he doesn't want me to eat onto the most top shelf and I can't reach it but you could! I could give you some of papa's cheese macaroni in return?"

"Oho, sweetie, I heard this!" Kurt laughs playfully, but he feels his heart hurt at Lizzie's naïve innocence and at the shocked, _lost_ expression on Sebastian's face.

"It truly is a lovely offer. But actually I live in Europe and tomorrow I have to leave New York. But it was very nice to meet you." Sebastian offers his hand to Kurt. "Please take care of Blaine, Kurt. Sometimes everyone needs someone to be there for them and I don't think anyone knows him better than you do."

"Of course," Kurt promises him. He thinks about that obnoxiously cheerful wink after all those insults and the _You take care of that Warbler, Kurt. _Thinks about how different Sebastian looks now; green eyes glazed over with sadness, the bitter curve of his smile, how his hand trembles in Kurt's hand.

He doesn't see Sebastian ever again.

* * *

Years go by and decades go by; Kurt falls in love with another man and gets married again; they adopt three other kids and all of them have Blaine as their godfather. Then Lizzie gets married too and has twins, two little boys, and then there are other grandkids too.

They all live their lives, working and learning and having fun and hurting for and because of others, feeling joy and heartache, feeling exhausted and exuberated.

Blaine doesn't get married again. He spends his whole life looking for his one true love, going on date after date after date, his hopes elevated every time just to be crushed into dust a few weeks or maybe months later.

"I had a dream last night," Blaine tells Kurt on the day he dies. His once dark, unruly curls are now white and a lifetime of searching in vain for the happiness only love could give him has chiseled deep wrinkles into his face. Only his golden eyes shine just as bright and beautiful as the first time Kurt laid eyes on him. "You remember Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe from high school?" Kurt nods, his heart skipping a beat in shock and sadness, his grip on his cane tightening. Blaine beckons him closer with a shaking hand.

"I don't remember _everything_, but… We were on _Côte d'Azur_ and I kissed him and he tasted like lavender ice cream." Blaine makes a sound that sounds just as much like a small laugh as a sob. "You remember when Lizzie bought a scoop, like, thirty years ago, and I said it tastes like soap?" Kurt doesn't remember, but he nods and smiles anyway, feeling his throat tighten. "But this time I didn't mind. Hey, do you remember how in high school he was there at West Side Story and Sectionals and Regionals? I know you didn't like him and you had every right and reason to feel so, but it made me happy to see him there, cheering me on. In my dream he was there with you and Lizzie after the curtain fell, he had a huge bouquet of roses in his hands and he… we…" Blaine's eyes fill with tears and Kurt takes his hand into his own, feeling it shake violently, maybe because of his old, tired body finally succumbing to the sickness that has been slowly destroying him for years now, maybe because of his heart not knowing what to do with a dream like _this_. "Then we got home and we made love." Kurt raises his other hand to wipe away the tear that rolls down Blaine's cheek, but Blaine shakes his head weakly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I thought about it in high school. I… we never actually did anything because I loved you and I didn't want to cheat on you. But I thought about it, about making love with Sebastian. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," Kurt smiles through his own tears, because what does it matter now? When Kurt has been in love with his second husband for so many decades now and when the last time he saw Sebastian was _half a century ago_ and when ever since their divorce the only thing he wanted from Blaine was to see Blaine happy and truly in love again like he was with Kurt once upon a time.

"Why _Sebastian_? Last time I saw him was in _high school_, _oh god_, I had all these men I tried to fall in love with and it never worked. _Sebastian_… I bet he forgot me ten minutes after the last time we saw each other. There are so, so many bashful schoolboys with a cute face and a great voice, after all… But Kurt, I… I don't remember the last time I felt so happy and it was just a _dream_. Do you think it was a sign? Do you think I _loved_ him? Do you think maybe he was _that person _for me? I have read once somewhere that some people dream about their soul mate before they die and I will die today; I feel it in my heart." Kurt gasps in terror and his fingers grip Blaine's hand so tight Blaine hisses quietly in pain; Kurt let's go with an apologetic, shaking smile. "Oh, don't be sad, Kurt. I have spent too much time here already. I'm _tired_. I had a great life, even if I had to spend it without the person that was meant for me, the person I was meant for. But you made me so happy, you and Lizzie and all the others. I had an amazing career… Kurt, you never abandoned me. You were always there for me even though you have a husband and kids you love with all your heart. Thank you."

_Please take care of Blaine, Kurt. Sometimes everyone needs someone to be there for them and I don't think anyone knows him better than you do._

Blaine Anderson is seventy-nine when he passes away.

He never finds his one true love.

* * *

After Blaine's death Kurt knows he doesn't have a lot left either and he's determined to spend it happily with his loved ones. He kisses his husband's dry hand every morning, watches Lizzie and her husband Carl help little Liz – who is already done with university but will always be _little Liz_ for Kurt – cut the potatoes and carrots, smiles when he hears Suzie and Peter duet in the garden. He wants to walk to Annabel, who is pouring pink lemonade into a glass when the doorbell rings.

It's a woman Kurt has never seen before.

"Hello," she starts, awkwardly raising a hand and waving at Kurt. In her other hand there is a small envelope. "I went to the, um, theater Blaine Anderson used to play in and they said I should come here because you are his ex-husband and best friend."

"He passed away a month ago," Kurt tells her, swallowing heavily because some days it still doesn't feel real; that Blaine is no longer there with his golden eyes twinkling cheerfully to smile at Kurt and say _See, we really ended up together even in the end of our lives_. "It was in the news."

"Oh, um, my condolences, sir," the woman says, clearly surprised. "I must have missed it; I'm not really into Broadway. I'm here because I knew someone who also died a month ago, on November 7th. We moved into our flat half a year ago and he was our neighbor. My daughter spoke with him once and then we ended up spending one or two afternoons in his flat every week. Sometimes we brought him food and ate together. He was quiet and he didn't speak about himself, he just said that he used to be an attorney and that there was one thing he regretted in his life so much he would do _anything_ to be able to go back in time and try it again. He used the words 'Give us a chance' more than once. But he never actually said what he was talking about. My daughter talked so much sometimes I was worried he is bored and he just wanted to be polite so that's why he didn't tell us to leave but I think he must have felt very alone. He had absolutely no one left. He wrote his will a few weeks before his heart attack and he left everything to us even though he had knows us for, as I said, only half a year. And I found this letter. It's like fifty years old, older than I am, so strange. I don't know what is in the letter itself, but the name is on the envelope. But if Blaine Anderson is dead then…"

"Give it to me," Kurt interrupts her, feeling dizzy and like he has to vomit; he isn't sure it's just his old, fragile body or the sudden knowledge that _Sebastian is dead and he wrote a letter to Blaine_. The woman hesitates for a moment and Kurt, feeling annoyed all of a sudden almost tears the envelope out of her fingers, but then he forces his lips into a smile. "I go to Blaine Anderson's grave every Friday to talk to him, I'll tell him the content of this letter too."

The woman, still looking a little unsure, finally gives him the letter. She also says something about her cousin's classmate who wants to be a fashion designer and Kurt Hummel is one of her idols and any other time Kurt would feel proud and say a few inspirational words but now he can't concentrate on anything but the envelope. He finds an empty room and closes the door with trembling hands – he doesn't want anyone to find him and worry why he is crying.

_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_I'm Sebastian Smythe._

_Okay, so… Kurt is now your ex-husband and the other dad – you are papa, right? – of your little girl, Elizabeth. I'm glad that even though you two had a divorce you are still friends and Elizabeth still has two dads who love her and each other too, even if only platonically. Heard this doesn't happen a lot._

_I don't know what to write. I'm really good with words when it comes to how to ruin people's lives – I'm an attorney – or when it comes to flirting, but you deserve something beautiful and I don't know how to do that._

_I loved you, did you know that?_

_You probably didn't. I didn't know it either in high school, I realized it only later._

_Yeah, I know we weren't really that close, like we were friends but we didn't even kiss, had a date or anything like that. But being your friend made me happier than any other relationship I have ever had and probably will have with anyone else, including my parents and all my one night stands put together. It sucked too, of course, because I wanted more, but just your friendship was better than what I deserved. I didn't really see this in high school either._

_Talking and listening to you, doing homework with you, discussing things, laughing together, just being with you, that was the best part of my day._

_I think about you sometimes._

_I'm really lonely, Blaine._

_Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and the bed feels cold and too big and I think it would be nice if I had you curled against my side. It wouldn't even matter if you were snoring right into my ear or you accidentally hit me with your elbow occasionally. If you had a nightmare I would kiss you awake and hold you close until you calmed down. Would you do the same for me? I don't have nightmares often, just once or twice a month, and I'm fine on my own too, of course, but maybe it would be nice? I don't know. _

_Sometimes in a taxi going home I doze a little after a long, exhausting, horrible day at work and I think about how lovely it would be to open the door and see you standing in front of the stove cooking dinner for the two of us. No matter how tired or annoyed I would be before just the sight of you would fill my heart with joy. You would greet me with a kiss – and you would have to stand on your tiptoes and just the idea of that is the most adorable thing in this world for me, did you know that? You would taste like melon or chocolate truffles or, I'm not sure, it would definitely be something sweet, and I could feel the scent of your shampoo. And we would eat together talking about our day, you about how excited you are about your fourth opening night at Broadway and…_

_I could write novels about it but I don't want to bore you._

_I actually have more than a dozen tickets for your shows in the dustbin; I bought them but in the end I didn't go, even though I want to see you so, so much. You were really great in high school. You took my breath away when you were on the stage and so I can only imagine how incredible you must be now, Blaine. And I hope you will have lots of success in your career because you deserve it._

_Kurt said you think you could love me – or that maybe you already loved me in high school, not with all your heart but at least a little –, but I'm not the kind of person people can truly fall and remain in love with. And I'm not the kind of person who can love someone like you the way you deserve to be loved. I would just hurt you and make you unhappy and I don't want you to be hurt or unhappy. So I just hope you are happy and loved by the very lucky man you are with._

_I want to say so many other things but what would be the point?_

_So that's it. Thanks for reading it. (Except I know you can't actually read it because I will never send it to you. But I do mean every word.)_

_I wish you a very happy life, Blaine Anderson._

* * *

"So that's it, that's his letter. If you heard me, Blaine, well… I thought you should know. He didn't forget you. I'm not sure how heaven works, I'm not sure there is a heaven at all, but right now I really want to believe there is. Is there, like, a queue or something? Because you two died on the same day so maybe you met in front of the gate while you were waiting to get in? Is that possible? I bet you recognized each other even after all these years. Hey, maybe now both of you are listening to me? Are you there too, Sebastian, sitting next to Blaine? I have to tell you something if you are. _Screw you_, you cowardly piece of shit! You _loved_ Blaine? You betrayed him, you accidentally almost blinded him and then… He dreamed about you the night before he died! Do you know what that means? He – or at least a part of him, maybe small and hidden but it was _there_ – waited for you _all his goddamned life_. And you ended up lonely and full of regret because you didn't dare to give the two of you a chance! Do you know how selfish that is? But… Blaine, you forgave him in high school… Maybe you forgave him this time too? If you did, if you two are together… _try it_? Date, kiss, make love like you wanted back in high school. This time you do not have to feel guilty about cheating, Blaine. Are there restaurants in heaven? Maybe you should go to a fancy restaurant. Sebastian, do you have that suit you wore when we met the last time? It looked really great on you and Blaine _loves_ a guy in a great suit so you should wear it. And never, ever wear popped collars! They are not fashionable now and actually they weren't back in high school either. If the angels have any fashion sense they don't approve of it either. So… yeah, I'm rambling, I know. I'm just saying that you should try to go out. It's funny, isn't it? That now I'm saying this even though the very idea made me nauseous back in high school… I know I don't have a lot of time left here either, five years maybe, maybe not even that much. So by the time I join you two up there… well… If you realized your relationship didn't work that's okay, if you are still trying and getting to know each other that's great too. You know, maybe you two _were_ meant to be. _Are_ meant to be. Who knows?"

There is no answer, only the cold wind blows in the silent graveyard.

* * *

**Violetsugarplum ( FanfictionNet /u/4087723/) translated this fanfiction into Italian, you can find it here: efpfanficNet / viewstory . php ? sid = 1134129  
**


End file.
